The Letter
by medusa28
Summary: It's just rated that for now, got no clue how it's going to turn out...Ok the 2nd chapter is up, please R&R!!
1. Moonlit Tears

**Drum roll**  
  
Oh thank you THANK YOU…  
  
I will applaud myself too, cause I'm finally writing this harry potter fic that I've have for the longest time, it's really kind of short NOW…but I'll add more chapter!!  
  
Oh and everyone is like 16!!  
  
Disclaimer: huh DO YOU think I own them…~*~NO~*~  
  
On with the story…  
  
As Harry wrote his letter he realized how much he cared for this girl, who's always been right in front of him, who he could talk to without messing up what he was going to say!!  
  
Placing the letter into a white envelope he wrote "HERMIONE" on the front.  
  
Taking a deep breath he walked out of this dorm and down the stairs. Standing in the common room he took another deep breath and walked towards the girl's dormitories.  
  
He knew she was up there, he knew because he had watched her all day, but not in a sick twisted stalker kind of way, no. He just wanted to know where she was so he could give the letter to her.  
  
He walked slowly up the stairs, probably not as scared as he might have been, simply because everyone else was down stairs for Christmas dinner, and I mean in all there where about 5 people.  
  
Even Ron had gone home, he didn't want to miss seeing his two older brothers who where coming home for the holidays.  
  
Finally he reached her dorm. He went to knock but the door was already open. Pushing it open gently with on of his hands, the old hinges gave off a slight creak, which made the beautiful girl inside turn around.  
  
She looked like she had been crying; her tears glistened because of the moonlight. Wondering why she was crying he walked over to her bedside, sitting down opposite to her (she was on the other side).  
  
She turned away from him, not wanting for him to see her like this. He had sat down, his back towards her. The silence was deafening; maybe the occasional sniffle from Hermione.  
  
All of the sudden Hermione started to cry uncontrollably. Harry turned around to look at her; she was rocking herself back and forth. He sighed, got up, and walked around to site down beside her.  
  
With a swift movement she moved farther away from him, but she continued crying.  
  
He wanted to do something, he hated to see her like this. But he knew she wasn't going to let him help.  
  
Getting up he placed the white envelope on the bed beside her. Then taking one last look, he noticed how helpless she seemed, it hurt him just to leave her alone. Sighing he turned and walked out the open door closing it behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
After Hermione was sure Harry was gone she took a really deep breath and wiped away the tears which still resided on her cheeks.  
  
Her heart leapt as she saw the letter, it was addressed to her!!  
  
Smiling to herself she picked up the white envelope. Flipping it over she used her thumb to open it up. Carefully pulling out the letter that was inside. She opened the off white piece of paper that was folded in three.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I guess writing a letter expressing how I feel would be taking the easy way out.  
  
But I'm doing it anyway, kind of…  
  
See I would like you to meet me in the common room tonight around 9pm. If you don't show up by 9:15 I'll just leave and go to bed.  
  
Hope to see you later.  
  
Harry.  
  
P.S.: I know your curious !!  
  
He was right, she was curious. She looked over at the grandfather clock…8:15pm…  
  
  
  
A/N: ok so yeah REVIEW….be good little people and make my day….yeup 


	2. Questions to be answered....

I'm so sorry I have to apologize for the smallness of this fic. I've never done this kind of fic before. Well I just kind of sat down at the computer and started writing. I usually have it all written out before hand!! I don't own them ok? Good, good!! Anywho let's get on w/ it shall we!! R/R pwease  
  
Thinking: **______** Talking: "_____" (Just In case you forget)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione had time to get herself together; she walked over to her chest. **What to wear.what to wear.wait why do I care what Harry thinks??.. ** The letter, she thought, triggered her long since forgotten imagination. She started to imagine all sorts of reasons why Harry would want to talk to her. She also knew that he would want to know why she had been crying, if she had to tell anyone she was glad it was going to be Harry.  
  
Hermione was ready she looked at her clock.2 min to Nine. Now she remembered why she stopped day dreaming, simply because it wasted too much of her precious time. She walked out and down the old mahogany staircase. He was already waiting there, she could see his head, he was sitting on the couch in front of the fire A/N: I couldn't remember if the staircase to the dormitories was behind or beside the fire place so w/e   
  
~*~  
  
Harry had heard someone coming down the steeps; he had no doubt that it was anyone BUT Hermione. Before he could see her he started to talk. " Hi, your one time, as usual", Hermione came into view, she was smiling. " Yes, I guess so." she had resided in an armchair beside the couch. For a Few seconds there had been and awkward silence between the two; that was until someone broke it. "Hi Guys" "Oh my gosh, hey Ron" said Harry trying to figure out how on earth Ron was there, in the flesh. Hermione was obviously confused, but that was about to change. "Oh.right yeah, see the Train got most of the way home and then we kind of couldn't get any further." explained Ron "Why? Couldn't they just use magic of something?" Asked Harry "Well, there was snow covering the tracks, but I reckon they were lying. They could of easily defrosted they snow. They said we would have to go back to Hogwarts until further notice. So I guess it's going to be another fun Christmas at school." Said Ron, but both Harry and Hermione could tell that even though he said fun he meant horrible and boring. " It'll be Ok Ron, I bet they just couldn't defrost the snow because there where to many muggle houses around.or maybe none of them had wands" Said Hermione, who was obviously brainstorming aloud. " Yeah right Hermione, like Dumbledore be that stupid to send more than half of his students home unprotected, I don't think so!!" said Ron in a huff not wanting her thoughts to be true. "OK never mind," said Hermione, "I was just a thought" Ron walk back over to the entrance of the common room, opened his chest picked up his wand and mumbled something under his breath. His Chest took float and went up stairs. "Wow" said Hermione; " I don't even know that one" " Yeah well I was looking through some book that I'd checked out from the library and I must of accidentally picked up one on spells and charms, so I was reading it when I was on the train" Harry couldn't believe how a simply conversation turned into this, at this rate he was probably going to have to wait another six years to tell Hermione how he felt. Ron slapped his head w/ his hand, "shoot, I forgot that we had to wait down in the Great Hall. See you guys later" Ron ran straight out the entrance, waving over his shoulder. " I was worried that we wouldn't get to talk," said Hermione " Yeah, me too. So about.my 'feelings', that's what I wanted to talk to you about" said Harry concentrating on the fire that was lashing around in the fireplace. "Before you do, I want to explain why I was crying. See, you must've wondered why, well it's because." ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHA.sorry I just had to leave it like that so I can go figure out why she was crying haha. Hey I'm only human, it takes time for these things to come to me.well no I already know I just wanted to leave you in suspense. Well till later. Remember reviews are always, ALWAYS welcome. Chao 


End file.
